


Day 27 - A/B/O

by Spidey_Sins



Series: Kinktober 2020 [27]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Peter Parker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Tony Stark, Pregnancy Kink, Rut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: They both knew it was coming.It was marked on their shared calender. They had discussed it more than once, making sure they knew what they were doing. They were prepared.They really were going to spend a cycle together.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959547
Comments: 2
Kudos: 160





	Day 27 - A/B/O

They both knew it was coming.

It was marked on their shared calender. They had discussed it more than once, making sure they knew what they were doing. They were prepared.

They really were going to spend a cycle together.

It had been pure luck that they had finally lined up, Peter’s rut and Tony’s heat hitting at almost the same time. So everything just seemed perfect that they finally spent one together.

Then the day finally came.

Tony’s preheat had already been a bit of a mess, being around an unmated alpha who was close to rut couldn’t have helped. So they were prepared for his heat to be worse than normal.

When the pain started first thing when he woke up, the idea was just confirmed to him.

But Peter was still asleep, so he’d have to do a couple things to distract himself. He knew that the alpha would need his sleep. They likely wouldn’t get much in the days to come.

So Tony got up, pulling a robe loosely around him and slowly crept to the kitchen. He just really wanted coffee. Not that he needed any help being awake.

The sharp, radiating pains in his abdomen caused him to grimace, but he pressed on. He was determined to get his coffee. And he could fix some for Peter, too.

As he poured his cup, humming happily, he felt his body heating up slowly.

He had already had a low fever previously, it almost always happened in the days leading up to his heat. But just in the couple moments, he was panting and pulling the robe away from his chest in a weak attempt to get some cool air to his sticky skin.

Iced coffee it was, there was no way he was consuming anything hot.

It didn’t take him long to fix his drink, then one for Peter. He made his way back to the room, still panting slightly.

And the alpha was still asleep. It seemed that he had not liked Tony’s absence and had taken to curling around a pillow instead.

Then Tony noticed the ever so slight rock of his hips into said pillow and he smirked.

He felt himself start to slick at the sight. Sitting on the bed again, he gently nudged Peter.

“Hey, alpha,” he cooed, grinning.

Peter was instantly awake at the calling of his presentation, pupils wide and dark. “Hi, omega,” he said sheepishly.

He took notice of the pillow between his legs, cheeks flushing and pushing it away.

“Apparently you needed a little help,” Tony commented, sipping his drink and holding out Peter’s to him. “I’ll be right on that. Just let me...finish...”

His brain fogged up for a moment and his thoughts were lost as Peter’s rut scent hit him for the first time. It was deep, richer than normal. All sharp smoke and rich dark chocolate. Usually the scent was lighter, like a campfire where s’mores were present. This was different. Darker.

Peter seemed lost in the same way, lips parted as he took a deep breath. “Omega, please,” he breathed, squirming as he sat up.

Tony eyed the tent in the alpha’s shorts, nearly drooling. He wanted that in him immediately, coffee be damned.

His submissive side, the side of him that only came out during heat, wanted to present and let the alpha do what he wished.

But the more commanding side still had a bit of control.

“Undress,” He told Peter cooly, setting the drinks on the nightstand.

The young alpha instantly complied, nearly tripping over himself as he kicked his shorts off and pulled his oversized tshirt over his head. That left him completely bare, showing off the fact that he hadn’t worn boxers to bed.

Tony looked over him, seeming like he was sizing him up. It wasn’t like it would be the first time they saw each other naked. It really wasn’t a big deal.

But he was dramatic, so everything had to be a big deal.

He felt more slick gush out of him, ruining the sheets surely, as his eyes dropped to the alpha’s cock. Standing proud, flushed red, and gorgeous. It was perfectly thick and long and he knew from personal experience how good it felt inside of him.

And there, barely visible yet at the base, was the star of the show. Peter’s knot.

A weak whine bled from Tony’s throat and he unconsciously started moving towards the younger man.

Peter watched him, still seeming a bit overwhelmed. But he relaxed, biology taking over as Tony and his delicious heat scent got closer.

It was like Tony could see when the instincts kicked in. And he wished he had a video of the exact moment because it just made him wetter.

The alpha practically jumped on Tony, pinning him to the bed with his strong thighs bracketing the older man’s. One hand worked furiously to undo the tie of the robe, quickly getting it off and thrown as far away as possible.

There. That was much better.

Tony’s face flushed lightly as he was completely undressed. It wasn’t that he was shy about his body, it was just that the look Peter was giving him was so much more intense than anything he’d seen on the young man before. It was hot.

One hand slid gently over the omega’s stomach, then dipped lower. The alpha gently stroked Tony’s cock, purring happily at the moan he received. “Can I...can...” he stuttered, chewing his lip as his rut-fed confidence broke.

Tony purred loudly, hips rocking up into the touch. “Can you what, honey?”

“Can I...can I finger you?” He asked shyly.

The omega groaned at the simple question, nodding quickly. “Yes, baby. Yes. You can. Please,” he babbled.

He felt the press of Peter’s eager fingers against his hole, biting back an embarrassingly loud moan. He had barely been touched, he didn’t need to be so vocal. But he just got that way with heat.

Peter slowly slid his fingers in, amazed at the complete lack of resistance.

The omega’s body eagerly accepted the two fingers, clenching down around them once they were far enough in.

“Alpha,” Tony gasped, biting the inside of his cheek. “God, no, I can’t wait. I really can’t wait. You can do this later, I need your knot now,” he demanded.

Peter looked surprised, but laughed softly. He was used to the bossy behavior, he was just under the impression that Tony would be more...submissive in his heat.

Not quite.

He slowly pulled his fingers out, sneaking them in his mouth quickly. He moaned softly at the taste of the sweet slick.

Tony smirked as he watched him, but impatiently nudged him. “Come on. I thought that practically begging for your knot would get it inside of me already. I don’t want to wait, Peter.”

“Sorry, omega,” the young man said sheepishly. “Can you...turn over maybe?”

“Are you asking me to present for you?” Tony asked dryly.

Peter’s cheeks burned and he chewed his lip. “You don’t have to!” He clarified. “I was just thinking maybe, because it’ll be my first time...yknow, with an omega like this,maybe that would be...nice,” he finished lamely.

Even in his rut, which was supposed to make him primal and dominant, he was still shy and eager to please.

Tony laughed softly. “I was just teasing.”

He slowly flipped over onto all fours before dropping from his hands to his elbows. Perfect presentation form.

Peter was able to look over him, eyes focusing on the omega’s dripping pussy. The inside of his thighs were wet with slick as well and Peter so badly wanted to lick it up.

But that could come later.

He felt impossibly hard, cock leaking and knot aching. He needed to be in the omega. He couldn’t wait.

Peter was panting, rut fully kicking in as he finally mounted the omega. The head of his cock slipped in easily, not requiring any sort of movement from either party.

The alpha gripped the older man’s hips tightly as he fought to keep himself still, just for the moment.

The omega’s hole was warm and dripping wet and Peter couldn’t help the moan that escaped him.

Tony moaned, head dropping forward. “That’s it, honey. Don’t wait, I need it. Need your knot, baby, give it to me.” He growled lightly, breathing hard.

The young alpha nodded quickly, hips fucking forward without much plan. He had no rhythm. Only the screaming instinct of ‘fuck. Knot. Breed.’

And that was good enough for him.

And Tony didn’t mind too much either. He was lost in his heat, body craving an alpha’s knot and not caring much about anything else.

So he let Peter sloppily fuck into him, knowing there were bound to be bruises on his hips from how tightly he was being held.

And he loved it. He couldn’t wait to have the reminder of his alpha imprinted on his skin.

They both knew that Peter wouldn’t last long, the alpha had never been with a partner during a rut.

This was actually a pretty good thing because then Tony could get what he wanted faster.

He began feeling the swollen knot against his rim every time Peter thrust in. It wasn’t big enough to tie them together yet, but it was big enough to simultaneously make him feel amazing and like he was being split open (as if Peter’s cock didn’t do that already.)

So he started pressing his hips back, spearing himself on the alpha’s cock in an attempt to get him there faster. He was impatient and burning up and so badly wanted to be filled with his alpha’s cum.

His alpha.

He moaned out loud, both from Peter’s continuous movement and the thought that suddenly filled his mind.

Peter was his alpha. And he was Peter’s omega.

“C’mon, honey, I need you to fill me up,” he breathed, resting his forehead against the bedding. “I need you to breed me. Knock me up, I know you can do it. Young stud that you are, I know you can breed me,” the omega babbled.

He barely registered anything that he was saying, but he knew that on some level underneath all of the heat speak, he did want that. So he didn’t hold back.

Peter moaned, thrusts getting faster as he chased his high and listened to his omega speak. “I’m- oh, omega, I’m so close. I’m so- fuck,” he groaned. His expression was fighting between pain and utter bliss.

“You can do it,” Tony encouraged, biting his lip. “I know you can, just gotta knot me. I know you want to do that, just knot me, alpha!” He practically sobbed, pain flaring up deep in his abdomen again, fighting with the pleasure.

It’s like the alpha could sense that he needed more in that instant. Because his knot swelled further until Peter’s hips fucked forward one more time and they were tied together.

Tony cried out as he came, pussy spasming around the knot and cock spurting useless cum onto the bedspread under him.

His release was all that Peter needed to finally trigger his.

The alpha went ridged as he finished, cock pumping cum deep into the omega’s body. And his knot was there to keep anything from escaping. He shuddered through the orgasm, collapsing weakly against Tony was he was mostly finished.

He slowly turned them onto their sides, getting them both into a position where they could be more comfortable while tied together.

Tony closed his eyes, breathing hard. He felt so much better. All of his pain was gone with a full knot inside of him and a thick load of his alpha’s cum filling him up.

Peter nuzzled against his neck almost shyly, despite what they had just done.

The older man chuckled, leaning back into the touch favorably. “Thank you. That...wow, I didn’t think you had that in you.”

The alpha’s cheeks flushed a soft pink. “I’m glad I could help. And thank you for helping me.”

There was silence for a moment, both of them taking the moment to catch their breath.

Peter was the first to speak again. “Did you mean it?” He asked quietly.

“Did I mean what?”

“When you...you said to kn-knock you up.”

Tony smiled weakly, sighing softly. “Yeah, I meant it. I did,” he admitted.

Peter’s hands slowly snuck around them, resting on the omega’s stomach. It was slightly swollen with the amount of cum filling him, but that made it that much better. “Well...maybe it will happen,” he said hopefully. Then he yawned.

The omega chuckled, setting his hands on top of the alpha’s. His alpha’s. “Maybe,” he agreed. “Now don’t fall asleep on me. I’ll need you again sooner or later.”

But of course, he was talking to himself. As Peter had already fallen asleep.

He chuckled. “Right. Okay. You can have five minutes or so. Then we’re back at it.”

All he got was a snore in reply.

That was fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at spidey-sins for more content!


End file.
